characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Kars
Kars 'is the main antagonist of Part 2 of the manga/anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is the leader of the race known as the Pillar Men. Background Kars was a member of a vampire-like race of superbeings that were once revered as gods by humanity. However, the race could not survive in sunlight, as it would burn them to ashes. Wanting to conquer the sun, Kars constructed the Stone Mask which could amplify his abilities (and turn a human into a vampire). This alone could not shield him from the sun. Thus, Kars set out to improve the Stone Mask by amplifying it with a light amplifying Red Stone of Aja, but while most of these stones were imperfect, there existed a perfect Super Red Stone that if used in tandem with the mask could turn any Pillar Man into a perfect life form. His pursuit of this form made him the enemy of his race and, after much conflict, Kars slaughtered the entirety them with the exception of one ally and two children he would raise as allies. Kars was eventually sealed in a pillar of stone, but then awoke 2,000 years later. He now, once again, seeks to combine the Stone Mask with the Super Red Stone of Aja to become the ultimate life form. Powers & Abilities *'Light Mode: 'Like Wammu and Esidisi, Kars has a special elemental power, with his power being that of light. He uses it to emit light from the claws running along the edges of his bone blades, blinding opponents. *'Light Slip Blades: Kars can form blades of bone from his arms and legs. These blades are covered in small claws that rapidly spin when Kars uses the blades, letting them work similar to chainsaws. These blades are sharp enough to cut through most metals. *'Body Manipulation: '''Like all Pillar Men, Kars can freely manipulate his own body at wil. He can flatten himself out to move through tight spaces, or dislocate and even break his bones in order to change his shape. *'Absorption:' The Pillar Man's main method of sustenance is by absorbing human beings into their bodies. They do this by emitting digestive enzymes from their flesh that melt the target on the cellular level though physical contact. *'Healing Factor:' Like all other Pillar Men, Kars can regenerate from almost any wound. *'Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Intelligence: Like all Pillar Men, Kars is physically superior to humans and Stone Mask vampires in pretty much every way. *'''Heat Detection: He can sense all sources of heat in a room with enough precission to be able to determine the entire layout of a room and the appearence of all the people inside of it. Equipment *'Stone Mask:' Kars always carries a Stone Mask in case he finds the Red Stone of Aja. Should the Mask get exposed with light while combined with the Red Stone, Kars will transform into... Alternate Forms Ultimate Life Form The result of Kars' experiments with the Stone Masks and the Red Stone of Aja. In this form, Kars gets a massive buff and gains many new abilities. *'Hamon:' Kars loses his weakness to Hamon and gains the ability to harness it. He claims his version of Hamon is the strongest that will ever grace the Earth, and it's hundreds of times more powerful than Joseph Joestar's. *'Cellular Shapeshifting:' Kars has gained access to the genetic information of every single creature on Earth, so he can alter his cells to spawn blood-thirsty versions of any animal in existence. From furious flesh-eating squirrels to freaking flying piranhas. **'Flight:' Kars can now transform his arms into a pair of huge wings that he can use to fly at supersonic speeds. **'Crab Armor:' He can cover his body with hard crab armor that is able to withstand being submerged into a volcano. *'Enhanced Strength:' In this state, Kars' grip strength is equal to 900 kg/cm. *'Enhanced Jump Height:' Without his wings, he can jump up to 18 meters. *'Enhanced IQ:' His already high IQ rises to 400 in this form. *'Enhanced Senses:' He can distinguish a whale chant from a bat's scream and his eyesight is as precise as a telescope. *'Immunity to Sunlight and Hamon: '''As the Ultimate Life Form, Kars loses his weakness to sunlight and Hamon. *'Immortality: '''As the Ultimate Life Form, Kars is invincible, immortal, and indestructible. He does not age, and is self-sustaining, removing his need to absorb humans for sustenance. Feats Strength *Cut through Rudol Von Stroheim's metal body. *Cut off Joseph Joestar's hand. *Launched himself out of the spikes that were impaling him while heavily injured. *Spawned a squirrel that was able to eat through Stroheim's metal body. *Can shoot feathers hard enough to block machine gun fire. *Spawned tentacles strong enough to stop a plane's propellers. *Spawned piranhas capable of gnawing through steel. Speed *Blocked a point-blank UV laser. *Can cut machine gun fire. *Can slice faster than the eye can see. *Can fly fast enough to catch up to a WWII Jet. *Can cut down a trio of vampires. Durability *Tanked being hit with a UV laser in the face. *Tanked being gunned down by Stroheim's machine gun (which fires 600 rounds per minute). *Withstood a Hamon Overdrive and being impaled consecutively. *Withstood being thrown off a cliff and being smashed towards the walls several times. *Suffered near to no injuries when he was impaled by a crashing airplane. *Took a lava bath and was a still capable of creating Crab Armor while submerged and regenerating back to normal a few moments later. Skill *Killed five german soldiers in a single strike without even seeing them. *Cut off a man's hands without cutting the car he was in. *Tagged a WWII plane with his feathers. *Bested Lisa Lisa in combat. *Slaughtered the entire race of Pillar Men race excluding two children and one person. *Nearly killed Joseph Joestar. Weaknesses *Sunlight will destroy his body upon contact, with Hamon possessing the same effect on him. *Even as the Ultimate Life Form, he can't withstand the cold temperature of the stratosphere. Fun Facts *Kars is technically responsible for all the events in the original universe of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He created the Stone Masks, which Dio Brando would eventually use in the future to become a vampire and kickstart the curse of the Joestar bloodline. If Kars had never created the masks, Dio would have been successfully taken to prison and lived his life as a normal human being. *He is named after the American New Wave Band 'The Cars'. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortal Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Light Manipulators